1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic frame structure and a light-emitting diode (LED) device having the same; more particularly to an LED device constructed by quad-flat no-leads (QFN) technology and a metallic frame structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
To improve the manufacturing process of the LEDs, the QFN technology has been developed to meet the needs. By using the QFN technology, the bottom surface of the metallic frames exposed from the encapsulated body have an advantage of better heat dissipating effect. In addition, the manufactured products have a smaller size.
Taiwan Pat. No. TW551694 titled with “Metallic Frame Structure of SMT Electronic Device” discloses a method of enhancing the combination strength between the encapsulated body and the metallic frame. By employing such method, the peel-off issue during the singulation process is addressed.
Based on the above, the present invention focuses on the LED package structure constructed by the QFN technology for further improvements. In particular, the issues of shearing force, metal burr and peeling-off during the singulation process at high temperature degrees are further addressed. Moreover, the improvement in preventing vapor from intruding the chip mounting region is also provided by the present invention. Since for the LED package structure manufactured by the QFN technology, the bottom surface of the metallic frames are exposed from the encapsulated body. The area exposed from the encapsulated body and between the lead frames of the metallic frame structure is most vulnerable to vapor intrusion. Therefore, the lighting efficiency of the LED chip is decreased due to vapor intrusion.
To address the above issues, the inventors strive via industrial experience and academic research to present the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.